But I Loved Her First!
by soraloveskairi159
Summary: I knew the first time I saw him with her, it was only a matter of time. Charlie spies on Bella and Edward at prom. Charlie's POV. "It's still hard to give her away... I loved her first!" Idea suggested by Daddy's Little Cannibal. Rest in peace.


**P.S:_ I loved her first_ is **_NOT_** the song Bella and Edward are dancing to. Thank you.**

**-----------**

_Look at the two of you, dancing that way,_

I peered through the doors, hesitantly; making sure no one in the busy gym spotted me. I saw my daughter and Edward, twirling around on the dance floor, so elegant and gracefully, that I had to look at their feet. The dress Alice put on her, bless her little soul, covered up Bella's feet mostly. Mostly. While they were spinning, I caught a glimpse, and her feet were placed on top of his. I smiled. Everyone was watching her and Edward, but she looked as if she didn't notice.

_Lost in the moment, and each other's face. So much in love you're alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the world. _

She was starring blissfully at his face, and he to her. He smiled slightly and she blushed and looked down. He pushed her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes as if trying to memorize her scent.

_I was enough for her not long ago. I was her number one, she told me so._

As I watched them, I couldn't help but think that, that was my little girl out there. _Mine. _I remembered, briefly, when she was ten, and I would take her fishing out on the lake. She never had much fun, it showed clearly on her face even though she didn't say it. She may have dreaded it, but those are the moments I will cherish for the rest of my life.If she caught a fish, which wasn't often, the way her face would glow up, and her brown eyes would shine, it just. It mild my heart a storm.

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl. _

Every time I'd look at them, it always would seem like I missed out on something, even now. I moved my eyes to where he held her waist, firm but gentle. He always held her as if something bad would happen if he lost his temper for a moment; as if he'd break every bone in her body. Like she was so very fragile and he'd do anything to make sure she didn't break. Well, you know what's best to do with fragile things? Don't touch them. That'd suit me.

_Time changes everything, life must go on and I'm not going to stand in your way._

_How can that beautiful woman with you, be the same freckle faced kid that I knew? The one that I read all those fairy tales to? And tucked into bed all those nights? _

If someone went back in time to when Bells was just born, then brought me here, to this sight and said the baby in my arms was the same as the girl spinning with Dr. Cullen's son, I would've looked at him like he was mad. And yet, here she was. Beautiful, in love, graduating from High school next year, Collage, then moving out and starting her life, I mean. It's just too much for a divorced father to take.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her, it was only a matter of time. _

I remember when I first met him. When Bella looked into his eyes and he starred back, there was something that faintly reminded me of how Renee and I used to be. I knew it was going to get serious and fast, and I was scared. He was getting her to watch _baseball_ for heavens sake! Bella straight out refused every single time I asked her to go to a game with me. The only thing I could have really relied on, at that point, was the fact that she's the kind of girl who knew when to say when.

_I loved her first, I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep. _

_I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first!_

I saw Jacob Black walk in, with his hair slicked back. He looked at me urgently, and with a nod of his gelled up head, I realized it was my cue to leave.

Someday they might know what I'm going through, when a miracle smiles up at them just as Bella did me. And when the time comes for that to happen, she'd better be 30 and have a strong job.

_I loved her first…_


End file.
